Timeless (2016 series)
Timeless (2016 - 2018, TV series) Note: to save space and time, as usual on this site we will only be listing 'historical' deaths if mentioned or depicted. Summary An unlikely trio traveling through time to battle unknown criminals in order to protect history as we know it. Trivia Originally, the show was cancelled on May 10th, 2017. However three days later, NBC announced they will undo the cancellation and grant the show a second season. The show was later cancelled after the second season, with a two-hour episode The Miracle of Christmas concluding the story. Male Deaths *Preston Acuff 2.4 The Salem Witch Hunt *Michael Adamthwaite 1.13: Karma Chameleon *Mitch Ainley 1.5: The Alamo *Matthew Alan 2.08: The Day Reagan Was Shot *Matthew Atherton 2.1: The War to End All Wars *Erik Aude 2.10: Chinatown *Malcolm Barrett 2.10: Chinatown and Episode 2.12: The Miracle of Christmas Part 2 *Freddie Basnight 2.1: The War to End All Wars *Jason Beaudoin 1.7: Stranded *Joel Berg 1.8: Space Race *Zachary Bostrom 2.12: The Miracle of Christmas Part 2 *Beau Brians 2.03: Hollywoodland *Andrew Bridges 2.11: The Miracle of Christmas Part 1 *Chris Browning 1.5: The Alamo *Jesse Bush 2.11: The Miracle of Christmas Part 1 *Sean Campbell 1.12: The Murder of Jesse James *Curtis Caravaggio 1.10: The Capture of Benedict Arnold *Doug Chapman 1.1: Pilot *David Chisum 1.5: The Alamo *Curtis Clarke 1.9: Last Ride of Bonnie & Clyde *Misha Collins 1.15: Public Enemy No. 1 *John Colton 2.03: Hollywoodland *Conphidance 2.9: The General *Bryan Dodds 2.08: The Day Reagan Was Shot *Matthew Downs 2.03: Hollywoodland *Torrey Drake 2.2: The Darlington 500 *Brad Dryborough 1.10: The Capture of Benedict Arnold *James DuMont 2.03: Hollywoodland *Jordan Farris 2.03: Hollywoodland *Patrick Fischler 2.4 The Salem Witch Hunt *André Fortin 2.1: The War to End All Wars *Matt Frewer 1.13: Karma Chameleon *Joseph Gallaccio 1.14: The Lost Generation *Cameron Gharaee 1.15: Public Enemy No. 1 *Conor Gomez 1.10: The Capture of Benedict Arnold *Matt Gould 2.03: Hollywoodland *Chet Grissom 2.03: Hollywoodland *Joshua Harding 1.10: The Capture of Benedict Arnold *Joel Johnstone 1.11: The World's Columbian Exposition *Jeff Kober 1.5: The Alamo *Balázs Koós 1.2: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln *Michael Krebs 1.2: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln *Matt Lanter 2.11: The Miracle of Christmas Part 1 *Daniel Lissing 1.12: The Murder of Jesse James *Matt Long 2.2: The Darlington 500 *Henri Lubatti 2.4 The Salem Witch Hunt *Joseph Luckay 2.1: The War to End All Wars *Matthew Mandzij 1.1: Pilot *Zahn McClarnon 1.12: The Murder of Jesse James *Lincoln McGowan 1.12: The Murder of Jesse James *Skyler Millicano 2.10: Chinatown *Paul Moniz de Sa 1.15: Public Enemy No. 1 *Cameron Douglas Neckers 2.1: The War to End All Wars *Alexander Neher 2.1: The War to End All Wars *Kurt Ostlund 1.2: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln *Adam Pilver 2.5: The Kennedy Curse *Robert Pine 1.8: Space Race *Philip Prajoux 1.7: Stranded *Richard Portnow 1.15: Public Enemy No. 1 *Michael Rady 2.1: The War to End All Wars; Episode 2.10: Chinatown] *Redmond Ramos 2.1: The War to End All Wars *Chad Riley 1.1: Pilot *Patrick Roccas 1.8: Space Race *Alex Rose 1.12: The Murder of Jesse James *Dylan Rourke 2.4 The Salem Witch Hunt *Drew Roy 1.13: Karma Chameleon *Teddy Sears 2.03: Hollywoodland *Armin Shimerman 1.10: The Capture of Benedict Arnold *Daryl Shuttleworth 1.12: The Murder of Jesse James *Kevin Sizemore 2.9: The General *Jonathan Stanley 2.1: The War to End All Wars *Gavin Stenhouse 2.6: The King of the Delta Blues *Sam Strike 1.9: Last Ride of Bonnie & Clyde *Tino Struckmann 2.1: The War to End All Wars *Brenden Sunderland 1.8: Space Race *Tim Trobec 2.03: Hollywoodland *Tom Virtue 2.6: Mrs. Sherlock Holmes *Goran Visnjic 2.11: The Miracle of Christmas Part 1 *Todd Weeks 2.4 The Salem Witch Hunt *David Wells 2.4 The Salem Witch Hunt *Billy Wickman 1.9: Last Ride of Bonnie & Clyde *David Yorr 2.03: Hollywoodland *Victor Zinck Jr. 1.14: The Lost Generation Female Deaths *Sally Berman 2.4 The Salem Witch Hunt *Kim Bubbs 2.1: The War to End All Wars *Jacqueline Byers 1.9: Last Ride of Bonnie & Clyde *Jennifer Christopher 2.4 The Salem Witch Hunt *Riley Rose Critchlow 2.6: Mrs. Sherlock Holmes *Erica Dasher 2.6: Mrs. Sherlock Holmes *Claudia Doumit 2.11: The Miracle of Christmas Part 1 *Melissa Farman 2.1: The War to End All Wars *Tonya Glanz 2.11: The Miracle of Christmas Part 1 *Natasha Marc 2.6: The King of the Delta Blues *Jennifer Marshall 2.4 The Salem Witch Hunt *Bailey Noble 1.1: Pilot *Elena Satine 1.3: Atomic City *Alyssa Sutherland 2.03: Hollywoodland *Emily Swallow 2.4: The Salem Witch Hunt *Susanna Thompson 2.10: Chinatown *Shantel VanSanten 1.1: Pilot *Sofia Vassilieva 2.4: The Salem Witch Hunt *Mari Weiss 2.03: Hollywoodland *Annie Wersching 2.12: The Miracle of Christmas Part 2 *Jara Zeimer 1.1: Pilot and Episode 1.2: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln Category:TV Series Category:2016 TV series debuts Category:NBC TV series Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Alternate History Category:Drama Category:History Category:Sci-Fi Category:E4 TV series Category:2018 TV series endings